The invention relates to a record player having a front loading mechanism for loading a disk. Such a player has a housing and a frame fixed within the housing in which a turn table is rotatably journalled about a vertical axis loading mechanism comprises a drawer which is rectilinearly slidable inward and outward through a front opening in the housing, between an opened (extended) and a closed (retracted) position. The drawer carries a platform for carrying a disk to the turn table. The loading mechanism further comprises a pressure lever with a disk loader pivotable in a generally vertical direction about a shaft at right angles to the sliding direction of the drawer.
A known record player of this kind is the record player of the Japanese firm Sony, type CDP-101. Such a record player is intended to play optically readable audio disks of the "Compact Disc" type. In this player, a complicated lifting device comprising a plurality of cams is provided in the platform, which device causes the disk to be lowered on the turn-table after the platform has been moved above the turn-table. For the control of the various movements of the drawer, the platform and the lifting device, the loading mechanism of the known record player is provided with various driving mechanisms, such as electric motors, and with control electronics, as a result of which the construction of the loading mechanism of the known record player is complicated and voluminous.